


Bachelor Party

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Love, Partying, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:23:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765
Summary: So I'm kind of killing two birds with one stone here. Someone asked me ages ago to write a bachelor party fic and it's been sitting half written in my notes for a few months. I also recently got an ask to write Iris giving Barry a lap dance. I was feeling inspired this morning and figured I'd merge the two ideas: Bachelor party and lap dance. Hopefully this satisfies both of you lovely anons' requests. Much love!





	Bachelor Party

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm kind of killing two birds with one stone here. Someone asked me ages ago to write a bachelor party fic and it's been sitting half written in my notes for a few months. I also recently got an ask to write Iris giving Barry a lap dance. I was feeling inspired this morning and figured I'd merge the two ideas: Bachelor party and lap dance. Hopefully this satisfies both of you lovely anons' requests. Much love!

"Really guys, a strip club? Do you know me at all?" Barry said. 

"We do, but we think you need to let loose a little. Come on! It's your bachelor party Barry. I promise after an hour here we can go to some boring old karaoke bar and you can sing with fully clothed middle aged women," Oliver replied. 

Cisco put his hand on his friend's shoulder. 

"It'll be quick and painless, I promise. There was no talking him out of this so let's just try and enjoy it for what it is. Close your eyes the whole time if you'd like!"

Barry reluctantly walked in with the rest of the gang. Wally and Oliver were definitely the most excited. 

Loud upbeat music played inside the club. Girls were giving lap dances, dancing, and passing out drinks to the many men scattered throughout the place. 

Julian spotted an empty table and claimed it. 

"Over here guys!" he called out. 

Barry tried to keep his eyes focused ahead on Julian, but a girl stopped him on his way over. She placed a hand on his chest. 

"I haven't seen you here before, you're adorable! What can I get you sweetheart?"

Barry swallowed and kept his eyes on hers, afraid to look down at her half naked body. 

"Umm, umm any kind of beer will do."

She winked at him and slowly traced her finger along his chest. 

"You got it doll, I'll be right back."

Barry quickly walked over and sat at their table, his face slightly flushed. 

The guys all tried to hold back their laughter. 

"You ok over there Barry?" Oliver asked. 

Barry gave him an annoyed look. 

"Hey if it makes you feel any better," Oliver stated. "I did ask Iris if it was ok. She said it was fine because she trusts you and trusts us to not do anything stupid."

"You told her you were taking me here?"

"Barry relax, she said she was fine with it," Wally said. 

The girl who stopped him earlier walked over with his drink. She attempted to sit in his lap but he sat forward closing any empty space between him and the table. 

"He's not really interested in any of this, why don't you come over here," Oliver said to the woman. 

She gave a pouty look to Barry who picked up his beer and looked down at the table. 

A couple of girls walked over to greet the other guys. Wally grinned from ear to ear as a beautiful girl sat in his lap and stroked at his hair. 

Barry couldn't believe how comfortable they all seemed in this environment. Even Julian was engrossed in conversation and was seemingly enjoying himself. 

"When's the wedding?"

Barry cleared his throat and looked up to to the woman standing beside him. She was slightly older than the others, probably in her mid thirties if he had to guess. 

He laughed to himself. 

"Is it that obvious?"

She cocked her head to the side. 

"I've been doing this a while."

She placed an innocent hand on his shoulder. 

"I always admire the ones like you. Your fiancé, she's a lucky gal. 

Can I get you a water or something?"

Barry relaxed a bit. 

"That would be really nice actually, thanks."

He passed his beer to Cisco and sipped on his water. 

Luckily the hour passed by rather quickly as Cisco gathered all the guys and told them it was time to go. 

Once outside Barry took in a long slow breath and exhaled hardly. 

"God it was stuffy in there. I don't know how people spend every weekend at places like that."

"Ya...it's terrible," Oliver said flatly. 

Barry looked at him sheepishly. 

"Alright, where to next?" Wally asked. 

Cisco put his arm around his young friend. 

"Now, we sing and get belligerent. Well...those of us who aren't speedsters. Off to the karaoke bar!"

Later on in the night, after many drinks, Barry carried his best friend home. Thankfully he only lived a few blocks from the karaoke bar. He had never seen Cisco so drunk. 

He plopped him down on his bed and left aspirin and a glass of water on his bedside table. 

"Are you gonna be alright bud? I can sleep on the couch if you'd like?"

Cisco held up the ok sign with his left hand. 

"I'm fiiiine. Go home to Cyrus. Muh lady'll be here shortly."

Barry laughed. 

"Ok. I'll check on you in the morning. Thanks for an epic bachelor party bro."

"You got it dude."

He was snoring within seconds, so Barry quietly let himself out. 

It was just around midnight when he climbed the stairs up to the bedroom he shared with Iris. He tried to be quiet, thinking she would be fast asleep. 

When he rounded the corner and walked through their bedroom door he was shocked to see her sitting on the edge of the bed, one long, lean leg crossed over the other. 

She was in some barely there, lacy black lingerie and black high heels. Her hair was sexily off to one side. 

"Hey baby," she said softly. 

"Hh...hi...

Iris....you looking fucking amazing."

He stopped just inside the door and couldn't help but stare. 

"Well...Oliver texted me earlier and told me how much fun you had at that strip club they dragged you to."

Barry scoffed. 

"I very much enjoyed my nap."

"Such a boy scout."

She gave him a sly smile. 

"Well," she said as she stood. "I figured I'd give you what you missed out on. Come here, sit." 

He made a mental note to thank Oliver. 

He took his jacket off and walked towards her. He tried to reach out and place his hands on her hips but she gently pushed his hands away. 

"Nuh uh uh. You're not supposed to touch the girls Bear. I thought that was common knowledge."

He gave her a pained look. 

"Really? I can't touch you?"

She pushed him down on to the bed, her hand against his chest, and lowered her face to his. 

She traced her tongue against his lips and made her way to his ear. 

"No touching."

She ran her hands up his thighs and bent further forward, her cleavage his prominent view. She looked down at his hands, which were clenched fists full of their comforter. 

She smiled to herself. 

She stood straight up and turned around, her ass almost exactly at his eye level. She twisted her torso and met his eyes. 

"Jesus Iris. You are so fucking hot."

"Why thank you sir."

She winked at him. 

She backed up and sat on his lap, moving her hips in circles and running her hands along her own body. She lifted a little, spreading her legs and placing her hands on her knees and teased him, moving her ass forward and backward against his already hardened member. 

"Someone is easily excited."

She stood and spun around, straddling his legs. She pulled at his shirt and lifted it over his head. 

She sat further up in his lap, her knees tightly hugging his lean hips and started rubbing against him in slow circles again. 

"Iris," he moaned. 

His eyes scanned her perfect body. 

He thrusted his hips up slightly, adding to the already amazing sensation. 

Iris was breathless. 

"Hey, you're cheating."

He held his hands up. 

"I'm not touching, those were your only rules."

She rolled her eyes and gave him a searing kiss. It was sloppy and needy and aggressive. 

He couldn't take it any longer. His hands roamed and explored, squeezing at her flesh. 

She pushed his upper body down, her hands found his belt buckle and hurried to undo it. 

"Now who's cheating?"

He lifted his eyebrows at her. 

"It's your fault. You couldn't control this," she said pointing to his dick. "And now I need you, like right now."

He flipped them over. 

"My fault? Have you seen yourself? I have no control over what my body does in reaction to you."

They shared a laugh and momentarily paused their little game. 

Iris wrapped her hands around his neck and stroked at his hair. 

"In all seriousness. I love you Barry, more than anything, and it makes me feel all warm inside that you wanted nothing to do with those skinny, half naked models tonight."

"They have nothing on you Iris West. You're the most breathtaking girl in the entire world."

She smiled lazily at him and pulled him down for another kiss. They quickly resumed their dance as clothes were thrown to the floor.


End file.
